


Love On The Brain

by orphan_account



Series: It's in the music [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter are not intentionally desinged to flow together, Could Be Canon, Each chapter is a differnent song and sets the scene, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Love from afar, Other, Past Relationship(s), acutual lyrics may appear, my take on the music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I listen to a lot of music and I read a lot of fanfics. So naturally this is going to overlap on occasion and I thought I'd write it down and see how it plays out (no pun intended). Anyway, like the tags say, this is kind of all over the map. Just a series of chapters where I throw my 'video' version of Emma and Regina into my interpretation of a song.I've read a few fics based on songs before and I promise I'm not stealing anyone's idea- credit where credit is due and all that...I just thought a series would be a good challenge. I recommend listening to the song, linked above before/during or after reading to tie it all together.I would love to know what you think and it would be great if you would send me some prompts of your favorite tunes. I'm not stuck on one genre; I like all kinds!But let me say that I'm a quite busy so don't hold me to any timelines or expect regular postings. This may not work out too well but I thought it would be fun to try.Finally, these aren't my characters or songs and I don't claim to own anything but the writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love on the Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266780) by Rihanna. 



> I listen to a lot of music and I read a lot of fanfics. So naturally this is going to overlap on occasion and I thought I'd write it down and see how it plays out (no pun intended). Anyway, like the tags say, this is kind of all over the map. Just a series of chapters where I throw my 'video' version of Emma and Regina into my interpretation of a song.  
> I've read a few fics based on songs before and I promise I'm not stealing anyone's idea- credit where credit is due and all that...I just thought a series would be a good challenge. I recommend listening to the song, linked above before/during or after reading to tie it all together.  
> I would love to know what you think and it would be great if you would send me some prompts of your favorite tunes. I'm not stuck on one genre; I like all kinds!  
> But let me say that I'm a quite busy so don't hold me to any timelines or expect regular postings. This may not work out too well but I thought it would be fun to try.  
> Finally, these aren't my characters or songs and I don't claim to own anything but the writing.

Stirring from a sound and well earned sleep, Regina allowed her thoughts to come to consciousness slowly. As she stretched her limbs she was rewarded with stiff yet pleasurably sore muscles encouraging her to grasp further into the vacant air around her. A smile crept across her features as her mind began to remember exactly why she felt the gratifying ache and she reached for the cause only to come up empty.

The bed next to her was already cool to the touch as she blindly searched, blinking tired eyes to confirm what her hands and mind already knew; Emma was already gone. Although she was disappointed, she didn’t let it spoil her memory of the last evenings activities; she reached for her companion’s pillow and buried her face in its soft confines in order to inhale the intoxicant that was Emma Swan.

Forcing herself from the warm confines of her bed she knew she had to get ready for the day; meetings, paperwork and other mayoral duties. She just needed to stay focused long enough to accomplish something, anything really, anything but thinking of the blonde. She found herself doing that a lot lately, thinking of Emma, and struggling to stay on task. It was very uncharacteristic of her yet no one had ever had this sort of effect on her before. For the last few weeks, or was it months already, she just couldn’t get enough of Emma and when she wasn’t actually in her presence, she was thinking about her, even fantasizing. Others were beginning to notice as well.

Two days ago Ruby had to snap her fingers a few times to gain her attention. Regina stood at the register in the diner, money in hand waiting on the brunette to move around and accept her payment. In the brief minute and a half it took Ruby to discard the phone and hang the to-go order, Regina had already drifted away into memories of Emma’s hands firmly exploring her body, playing her like a violin, in such vivid detail that she had to close her eyes and fight to breath. Once she snapped out of it she glared at Ruby’s knowing smirk and met it with a snarky, “mind your business Ms. Lucas”. But it lacked the bite once wielded by the evil queen. She was changing, had changed, since delving into this...relationship... with Emma. No longer the stern, confident, former evil queen; at least not internally. She was in a perpetual daze.

She had never before had such a passionate lover and it was driving her insane. Emma’s love was so consuming and fierce she felt as if she needed to run from it, cursing Emma’s name only to realize she couldn’t get enough of her both physically and emotionally. Everyone knew Emma to be clever, quirky at times and god knows passionate about this town and the people in it but a different kind of  passion burned in her eyes when confronted with an evening of isolation that include only Regina and her. It was as if someone, likely Regina, had flipped a switch and the clumsy blonde became the dedicated, experienced lover that melted Regina to the bed; causing her to fall apart over and over unselfishly, only to put her together once again. If forced to answer honestly the question of how far Regina would go to hold on to this woman, she’d have to admit that she’d run for miles to stay as close a possible to her.   _Jesus, what is this woman doing to me?_

Now sat behind her ever growing pile of paperwork she found it hard to concentrate once again. She had successfully showered, dressed and had worked long enough to consider herself over her distraction when her secretary walked into her office with an update on next week’s counsel schedule. As the young woman spoke and handed over the documents Regina had requested, her eyes drifted to Regina’s neck and she worked hard, yet unsuccessfully, to suppress a smile.

Regina realized the astute redhead had notice the mark left by the one and only sheriff and move her hand to subtly cover not only it but the bush slowly spreading up her neck. Said redhead had turned to leave as Regina’s eyes drifted to a spot on her desk as she thought of the moment she received the love bite _._

_Emma held both of her hands, pinning them to the bed above her head as Regina squirmed below her, her full, gloriously naked body covered in a light sheen of sweat grinding into her with delicious friction as she nibbled the sensitive flesh between her teeth. "Don't stop loving me," Emma whispered before drawing the soft flesh into her mouth._

Fuck. _Breath._

“God damnit!” Regina hissed, “what is wrong with me?” she whispered shaking her head.

Then suddenly, “Am I interrupting something?”

Startled, Regina’s eye flew to the source of her distraction and she jumped slightly at the surprise visitor.

“Wow, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Emma locked eyes with her and smiled as she closed the door to the office.

She moved toward the mayor, who was still holding her neck and flushed from the memory, not stopping until she moved around behind the desk and sidling up next to Regina’s chair. She extended her hand and Regina accepted it without a word. As she stood and was drawn into the blondes personal space, Emma tilted her head slightly to look as the mark Regina was trying to hide and grinned before leaning in to place a soft kiss to the affected area. Regina’s heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched as Emma slipped her arms around her waist to pull her closer.

“What are you in such deep thought about? You looked like you were a million miles away?” tracing her nose around the shell of Regina’s ear and then nibbling the lob, causing chills to erupt on every smooth inch of skin.

“I…well…I just can’t seem to concentrate ...today…” Regina tried.

Emma pulled back enough to meet the beautiful eyes in front of her and smiled, “I find that I’m no good without you today either. Must be love on the brain.”


End file.
